It in our Blood
by lerls11206
Summary: Jonatha had made the choice to become a wrestler just like her father Jonathan Good aka Dean Ambrose. She is determined to figure out things with her father. Does she really have what it take to become a wrestler just like him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonathan Good aka Dean Ambrose. He own himself and also WWE own his character. I am just use him in a story idea I have here. So please don't sue me. I have no money. I am not claiming to know anything about his life. So please don't take anything I have here as real. It is FICTION! I repeated FICTION as not real. So please don't sue little old me. It just a story I just own little Jonatha thank you very much.

Flashback

It was a raining day as everyone had show up for Rachel's funeral. Jonathan was sitting outside on the house step as he was let his mind go out into space. Jonatha came out of the house as she looked up at her father.

"Daddy..."

Jonathan looked down at Jonatha but all he could see was Rachel's in her right now. He stood up as he place a kissed on the top of her head. He walked away from her as he got into the car. Jonatha ran after him as she bang on his car door.

"Daddy... please ... Daddy..."

Inside of the car he had tears coming down his face hard. As he drove away as Miss. Hardy came out of the house. As she held Jonatha closed to her tightly. She rub her back softly.

"It for the best little bit...it for the best ok. You have to let him go."

End of the Flashback.

Jonatha couldn't believe where she was as she looked up at the performance center. She knew this was going to be a big step as she open the door. She couldn't believe her eyes as she was watching some people training in the ring. Others were working out over by the gym in the training school. She walked right over to the office as Shawn Michaels was sitting there with a smile.

"Hello there sweetheart are you ready to follow in the steps of your father?"

Jonatha just smiled over at him as she gives him a hug.

"Well... does he even know that I am here..."

Shawn just give her this smile as she knew this wasn't going to be good. Earlier that morning in the offices of WWE Headquarters. Stephanie and Paul was looking over some paper work as Jonathan Good came rushing into the office. He looked steaming mad as he looked over at them.

"HOW COULD YOU!"

Stephanie took off her glasses as she just blink at his reactions as Paul place his hand on his wife back. He rub it a bit as he looked up at her.

"I take care of this..."

Stephanie walked out of the office as she closed the door behind her. As Paul lean back in his chair as he clear his throat.

"Maybe we should talk about this like we are adults here Jonathan."

Jonathan slam his fist on the top of the desk with all the angry that was inside of him.

"WHY IS SHE HERE! WHY DID YOUR GUYS HIRED HER!"

Paul didn't say anything as he turn his chair around as he hit play on a remote he had in his hand. Up on the screen was Jonatha try out for the company. Jonathan couldn't believe how she looked just like Rachel. He slowly sat down in the chair as he watch her up on the screen. Paul looked on as he watch Jonathan watches on. Paul looked over at him.

"She is just like her old man... that is why... she was hired!.. Look at this way. Maybe this could be the chance you need to make..."

Jonathan shook his head softly as he looked over at him.

"I don't think she will forgive me... I... I..."

Paul stood up as he place a hand on his shoulder as he pat it a bit.

"You have to let her make that choice not you. You and her grandma made the choice for her when she was little girl but now she is 18. Let her hear your side of things and help her understand and see why... "

Paul leave him alone in his office. Jonathan got up and walked over to the screen as he just smirk and smiled to himself. As he was very proud of his little girl. Back at the performance center Jonatha was coming out of the office. She knew her father was going to be mad but didn't think he was going to be that mad. As she ran her hand into her hair walking towards the locker room to change. She felt someone jumping on to her back hugging her closely laughing their head off. Jonatha just smile as she looked over her shoulder at Aurora Rose.

"I see someone is happy to see that I am here!"

Rose become Jonatha friend when they were little and never stop staying as friends. Rose hip bump her as they both walked inside of the locker room.

"I just got a text from my mother saying just for you to get ready."

Jonatha sat down on the bench as she was looking inside of her bag. She pulled out something to tied up her hair into a tight bun on her head.

"Then I just be ready because I am not going to leave! He has to face the fact I am here to stay. I am going to become a Diva!"

Rose nods softly as she looked over at her closely.

"I believe there also another reason as to why you are here. You just not telling me but I believe it has to do with your father. "

Jonatha looked over at her as she nods a bit as she was changing her clothes.

"Maybe.. I am. My mother would have never had him come and meet me if she didn't want him in my life. Something isn't right and I am going to get to know why."

Rose nods softly as she hug her friend.

"Well I just hope you are right and things turn out good."

Rose was about to leave when she froze in her spot as Jonatha was wondering what was wrong with her. As she turn around notice her father was standing there in front of her. Jonathan took in a deep breath as he laid his eyes on his little girl that wasn't a little girl anymore.

"You look just like her... "


	2. Chapter 2

Jonatha just smirks playfully over at her father while looking over at him. She didn't know what to say to him. She had replay this moment in her head over and over again. The words was right on the tip of her tongue but nothing came out. Rose looked between them as she clear her throat.

"I am going to go meet up with the trainers. I let them know you will be a little late."

Jonathan looked over at Rose with a soft nod.

"No she can't be late. That won't looked good. We will talk after class."

Jonatha walked out of the locker room as Rose smirks playfully throw her towel over at Jonatha. Jonatha caught it and threw it back as she mutter softly.

"I thought you was going to tell him off Miss. Good."

Jonatha was walking out of the locker room and she playfully push Rose as they laughed walking over to where the students were meeting. As they were standing on the outside of the ring there were about a good small group of new students. It was Rose, Jonatha, Alanna Marie Orton, Adam Copeland Jr, Samuel Seanoa, Steven Borden Jr. Shawn Michaels, TJ Wilson (Tyson Kidd), Steven Borden, and Bill DeMott were standing inside of the ring. Bill looked down at the new students with a grin on his face,

"I would like to welcome you to WWE Nxt. You have what it takes to become a wrestler that is why you are here. Each of you guys have some big steps to fill up but we know. You will be standing in the shadows of your parents for long. You have something special so don't let anyone here tell you different. Once we feel you are ready we will be having a few of your guys to start appearing on WWe Nxt tapings here and there. You have a long way to go before that could happen. As of right now we want to build up on these skills you already know."

They all clapped as Jonatha and Rose together couldn't believe what was happening. As she was standing there she felt someone eyes were on her. She turn around notice that Adam was looking her way she smiled back at him. Adam gives her a playfully winks as Rose and Jonatha held in a smiles as they looked back up at the Bill in the ring.

"Now as you could notice we only have three trainers in the ring as of right now. Nattie Wilson won't be able to work this year because of a surgery. We had also lost Billy Gunn he made the choice to retired so we have an opening for two new trainers. As of today these will be your trainers come out guys."

The students look towards the hallway as Lisa Marie Varon better known as Victoria. Jonatha couldn't believe her eyes as she notice her father came out also. Jonathan looked over at Jonatha with a playfully wink as both him and Lisa Marie step inside of the ring. Bill smiled and looked over at the students.

"Welcome the new trainers."

The students clapped as Jonatha shook her head looking right at her father as he had this big grin on his face. She couldn't believe it as she was looking over at him very upset. They were dismissed as the girl walked right over to Lisa Marie. As the girls was talking with her Jonathan walked over to Jonatha as he took in a deep breath.

"Look before you even was going to be joining hand ask me to become a trainer. I don't see why not. I am not all of what you call role model for people."

Jonatha smirks as she you looked up at him.

"You can say that again."

He act like he didn't hear that from her. He placed his hands on her shoulders as he looked into her eyes.

"Trust me. I promise you. I won't get in the way of your training. Lisa Marie wouldn't even have it any other way. You have a great trainer there. You will learn a lot from her. Trust me."

Jonatha nods softly as she looked over at him.

"I better go meet her... so.. would you like to come over to my place for dinner."

Jonathan stood there like he was thinking to tell her no but knew this couldn't wait.

"I believe that will be good."

He took Jonatha cell phone from her hand as he place his number inside of it.

"Text me your address. I see you later."

He walked away from her as he grab a towel and place it around his neck. As he was ready to teach some of these new kids something. Lisa Marie walked over to Jonatha as she place her hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think we met yet"

Jonatha shook her head no as she shook the hand of Lisa Marie., She place some of her hair behind her ear.

"No we haven't. I am Jonatha Good. I am happy to meet you. Rose over there had always talk highly about you."

Lisa Marie just smile softly as she nods softly.

Stephie and I are great friends. I hand watch Rose grow up while I was at WWE back then. Now I am here to help trained her but not only her you also. I am here if you ever need someone to talk to also. Just let me know. Come on.. I want to have a meeting with your girls before your go off to do some weight training today."

Jonatha felt she was going to have a long day. It was a long day Rose and Jonatha when they got home they were out of it. Everyone was gone for the day Jonathan was sitting in the middle of a empty ring. He looked lost in his thoughts as Lisa Marie was leaving for the day. She walk over to the ring as she move her head to the side and given him a soft smile.

"A penny for your thought..."

Lisa Marie made a silly face as Jonathan just laughs softly as he stood up. He jump up and down in the middle of the ring a bit. As he crack his neck as he looked over at her.

"Are you really going home now? It still time for some fun. Come on.. wrestles with me."

Lisa Marie walked over to the ring as she lean over the ropes. She reaches over and playfully mess up his hair. As he try to fix it back as she laughs a bit.

"Someone should be getting ready for a dinner date he has with his daughter tonight. I believe if he don't go he really would be making a mistake."

Jonathan ran his hand over his hair as he lean over the ropes towards Lisa Marie as he nods a bit.

"What if I miss this up like I did back then. I am not go with all this emotions stuff."

Lisa Marie smirks.

"When is men are..."

She playfully poke him as he act dumb as they laugh. As she cup his face softly.

"It was in the past. She really is nervous that you won't show up. No she didn't tell me but I could tell by the way she told me about you coming. Jonathan this is the chance for you to be in her life like you wanted to be in it. Just like you told me her mother wanted. Don't mess up this second chance for your two. Plus, I am not going to let you ruin this. She really don't need the distracted while she is training either. That isn't good. This could affect her training down the road. Can't wait to hear all about it. "

She smiled at him and place a soft kiss on his cheek as she jump down off the ring. As she walked out of the place. Jonathan stood there as he let her words sink into mind. He knew she was right so he just climb out of the ring to go get ready for dinner.


End file.
